


Consumption

by Happybbunny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cannibalism, Loki is literally just eating Thor, M/M, Sibling Incest, Thor is surprisingly having a great time, it somehow turned sensual, that could be due to the blood loss though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happybbunny/pseuds/Happybbunny
Summary: Thor watched, transfixed, as Loki indulged himself. Thor liked seeing his younger brother like this; content and satiated. He liked seeing Loki well fed.





	Consumption

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Cannibalism. This is about Loki just straight up eating Thor, in a somewhat sensual manner. Brace yourself for anatomical inaccuracies. Uhhh but they're aliens so when I get something wrong just pretend it's weird alien biology. 
> 
> Also this is set in no particular time, so imagine them however you want.  
> (Happy Halloween Month!)

Birds sang merrily above Thor, as he sat slouched at the base of a withered oak tree. Sunlight flitted down through a net of leaves, and cast a golden glow across the surrounding field. It was a heavenly summer afternoon.

But Thor paid no attention to the songbirds or scenery. He only had eyes for his companion, who sat facing him, between Thor's legs as he ate. 

"Enjoying yourself?" Thor asked, as Loki slid an especially juicy morsel into his mouth. 

"Mmm yes, I suppose I am," Loki replied, licking his fingers clean in a fastidious manner.

Thor watched, transfixed, as Loki indulged himself. Thor liked seeing his younger brother like this; content and satiated. He liked seeing Loki well fed. 

Loki was not full yet though, and he reached down for more. Loki hummed as he dug his fingers in, twisting Thor's insides. He wore a loving look that Thor had in recent times feared he would never see on the trickster’s face again.

Thor was glad he had suggested this. Loki had been unsure at first, had even felt shaken and stung that Thor would think him capable of it. But eventually he had come to understand. Thor needed this; he needed to be with Loki always. He wanted to give Loki his strength, for his strength had always been for his younger brother. And Thor knew that Loki needed this too. He needed reassurance of his older brother's love for him, and that Thor would never leave him. 

Thor would give anything to grant happiness to his beloved brother.

He gasped as he felt Loki move inside him. Loki had reached in and began to slowly tug at Thor's entrails. They pulsed in his grasp, writhed against his wrists like snakes. 

Loki gently stroked Thor, and leant forward to give his brother's viscera a tentative taste with that silver tongue of his. Thor moaned in pleasure at the almost kitten-ish actions of his little brother. 

"Does this please you, Thor?" Loki inquired, flashing his brother with a sharp, mischievous grin.

"Y-yes" Thor panted, smiling blissfully. His breath had grown quick and short, his body turned feverish. It felt as though Loki's cool hands were the only thing stopping Thor from combusting, although those nimble hands also ignited a fire of a different sort. He lay open to Loki, showing the trickster his secret, innermost places that people were not meant to see. 

Loki had always loved secrets.

Thor’s nerves sang as Loki bit down and tore at him. As Thor started to cough and choke on his own blood, Loki gently wiped the corner of Thor's mouth with his thumb. He brought it to his mouth to lick it clean, before resuming his meal.

Tree roots dug into Thor's back as he stared, dazed, at his younger sibling. He feebly reached out to rest a hand on Loki's thigh, to better feel his presence beside him.

After some time, Loki stopped. He released what remained of the entrails, and they slid back into Thor with a sinful squelch. After a few moments, Thor’s senses began to return sluggishly to him. He watched on with adoration as his little brother moved to lay beside him and rest his head on Thor’s chest. Thor did his best to raise his weakened arms to cradle his brother, as Loki held a piece of flesh to Thor's lips. 

"You taste so good for me, brother. Here, try yourself." He said with an impish smirk. Thor didn't care much for eating himself, but he complied, to see the twinkle of humor in Loki's eyes.

Thor's mind grew more hazy as he lay in a quickly growing pool of red, spread out beneath him as though it were his cape. But he tried his best to focus on what Loki was telling him. His brother got irritable when he felt ignored, and Thor didn't want to ruin the idyllic moment they shared. 

Loki's ice-chip eyes caught Thor's, their vice-like hold not allowing him to look elsewhere, even if he had wanted to. Thor listened, entranced. 

"I will fashion a throne from your bones, so that I may sit upon you." Loki said, his voice low. "I'll sit bare, so that I may feel you, brother." 

Loki tenderly caressed another organ amid the gore, that Thor lacked the care or presence of mind to identify. 

"But your skull, your skull I shall carry with me always, and forever share with you my stories and secrets." Loki crooned with a deceptively soft smile. His smile sharpened, however, when he leaned down and dug his fangs into Thor once more.

Thor's vision swam and he saw bursts of stars, and then nothing. But when he blinked, his vision filled with Loki once more.

Many people had tried to separate Loki and Thor over the centuries. But now, the brothers could never be separated again.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't tag as Major Character Death cus honestly I'm not sure if Thor dies afterward. Maybe he just blacked out and he'll heal and they'll both go on with life, happy that part of Thor is always with Loki. Idk.
> 
> Please tell me anything y'all particularly liked or disliked, or if y'all got any writing tips!


End file.
